


play a song for me, dear

by fratboytomlin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fratboytomlin/pseuds/fratboytomlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry meets louis at a party he didn't even want to go to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	play a song for me, dear

 

Harold Styles gave himself one last look in the mirror, admiring the black and white tux that fit perfectly on his lanky body. The dark linen was quite familiar to him now, since his parents always insisted that he went to these types of parties. You see, he was the son of two very successful lawyers who had high hopes of their only son following in their footsteps. Harold, on the other hand, had his own plans. But of course, his plans and ideas always came last to his parents, since he was just a confused kid who had no idea what he was talking about. Harold always had quite a passion for music and the arts, which he originally planned on majoring in while he studied at University. As usual, his parents got their way and now he sat through lectures about court cases and criminal law.

It's not that he didn't find it all intriguing, it's was just that it didn't put him in the same zone that music did. He liked playing his piano or writing a new song, not defending someone in the court of law. His parents just don't understand that he's a grown man and shouldn't be threatened into doing something that doesn't fulfill his own happiness. Frankly, he was sick of his parents having the 'if-I-say-jump-you-say-how-high' affect on him, but he didn't want to challenge them and make them angrier than they already were. So here he was, tightening a maroon-colored tie around his neck for a party he didn't even want to attend.

"Harold?" He heard his father say, his fist knocking on the door. Right on queue, the door swung open and there stood his father in all of his glory. He was short in comparison to his unusually tall son, standing about five and a half feet tall. The man was intimidating to Harold, with his stern face and graying hair.

"Yes, father?" Harold addressed him the same way he had been taught since he was a child.

"There's some people downstairs I want you to meet, trust me, you'll love them!" His father said excitedly, motioning him towards the door. Harold ducked his head under the frame as he trailed behind his father.

The father and son stood on the balcony, overlooking the party guests beneath them. The party was held in the massive dining room that the family never used unless they were throwing a party. The people seemed so minuscule under the large chandelier above them, illuminating the room with a dusky glow. Tables laced with white cloth lined the room, tiny candles sitting in the middle of the adjoining plates. Men in their twenties stood in groups like penguins in their black tuxes, the women bringing a variety of color along them with their dresses. Classical music was lingering in the air, coming from the piano at the corner of the room.

"See those young men down there?" Harry's father pointed downwards to some guys about Harry's age. Crystal glasses filled with champagne were perfectly placed in their hands, sloshing back and forth when they spoke. Harry nodded, squinting down at the primly dressed men his father was pointing at, "Why don't you go have a chat with them? Maybe they could teach you a thing or two."

Harold knew his father meant well, but he could still here the venom in his voice as he spoke, "That would be wonderful, thank you father."

Stealing the eyes of several women as he walked past, Harold walked confidently towards the group that his father had appointed him to. He wasn't feeling very confident in himself, but he wasn't going to let these guys see him in his insecure state. They'd absolutely rip him apart and ridicule him in front of everyone.

The men were intimidating, one with raven hair pointing at Harold as he approached them. He held his head high, a slight curl on his pink lips. "Hello, I'm Harold Styles." He introduced himself, holding out his hand to whoever took it first.

The raven-haired one extended out his tanned hand, firmly shaking Harold's. He gulped, taking in the man's high cheekbones and model-like face. "Zayn Malik."

The second man stepped from behind Zayn, taking his hands into Harry's, "Liam Payne, pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure." Harold said back politely. The third lad had bleached blonde hair and looked boyish compared to the other men.

"Niall Horan, how are you?." He said with a thick Irish accent, his smile goofy and wide.

"Great, what about you?" Harold asked, watching the other man shrug and smile.

"Good, good." Niall said, but Harold almost didn't hear. It's like time stopped as Harold saw the most beautiful human being in the history of the world. He had approached the group with a couple drinks in his hands, handing them off to his friends. The man has the face of a Greek God, lined with light stubble. The color of his pink lips that were broken out into a grin made his caramel-colored face pop. His eyes were the prettiest blue-green color he could imagine, and all he wanted to do was get lost in them. He watched in slow motion as the man turned towards him, his face falling. His smaller body shuffled nervously as he ran one of his free hand through his coffee-colored hair.

"H-Hi," Harold stuttered out, wiping his now-sweaty palms against his pants leg, "I'm Harold Styles."

"Hello," The mans face softened as he held out his hand, "I'm Louis Tomlinson. Nice to meet you, Harry." Louis said, already penning a nickname on him. Harold-erm, Harry-noticed how dainty Louis' hand was in his own.

Zayn cleared his throat, bringing them back to reality, "So, are you Des' son?" He asked, taking a sip of the liquid in his glass.

"Yes," Harry replied shortly, stealing a glance at Louis, who was still staring at him in awe, "It gets pretty interesting sometimes."

"I can just imagine. He's one of the best lawyers in history!" Zayn exclaimed, his eyebrows raising as he spoke. Harry could already tell that he was extremely passionate about law.

"He's a legend, mate, a lot to live up to." Niall said, smacking him on the back.

Harry let out a nervous giggle, "Yeah, I guess." He hated being compared to his anyone, and most of all, his father.

"Oh!" Louis let out, his voice raising a few octaves, "Let me go get you a drink, Harry. I feel like a proper dick since I got everyone else one." Louis scurried away from the group and towards the open bar. Harry would be lying if he didn't check out his curvy physique as he walked away.

"Are all of you into law?" Harry asked, knowing it was probably a stupid question. Liam perked up once again, hiding behind Niall and Zayn.

"I actually own a restaurant chain downtown, Pizza Paynes." Liam said, his cheeks reddening.

"Obviously I'm the breadwinner of the family." Niall joked, poking Liam in the side and he laughed. Harry put it together that they were a couple, and he smiled. He felt a lot more secure with them now, since he was gay himself.

"So you're both gay?" Harry sounded a lot more rude than intended, mentally punching himself.

"Yeah, but Zayn's not. His girlfriend is here somewhere." Niall said, poking his head around the crowd.

"I'll go get her so you can meet her." Zayn left Harry alone with the the couple, who were talking between themselves. Harry thought it was cute that Liam was so soft-spoken compared to Niall.

"Sorry if I sounded rude back then," Harry blurted out, the two men looking up at him, "I'm gay too, so I was just-"

"Oh well this is great!" Niall shouted out, grinning at Liam, "We needed another gay friend, only having Louis gets boring after a while."

Harry's heart fluttered, glad to find out that Louis was gay. He'd barely even given it a thought when he met him, but now he didn't need to.

Louis came back, smiling widely and his eyes glazed from his alcohol intake. His glass was filled to the top, almost spilling over as he walked. Louis handed the glass in his opposite hand, and Harry could of sworn he gave him a slight wink as he took it. "I don't know what you like, so I just got you what I thought described you."

Harry eyed the drink, taking a sip. He recognized the familiar taste, smirking back at Louis, "Scotch on the rocks with a twist, you already know me so well."

Niall and Liam watched the two boys flirt with their eyes, Louis sporting a smug look on his face. "So Harry's gay." Niall spat out, taking a swig of his champagne.

Louis' jaw dropped as Harry's body heated up, "Thanks for outing me, Niall!" He joked.

"Interesting." Louis said, trying to cover up his smile with his glass. Zayn entered himself into the circle with a gorgeous girl on his arm. She was a pretty blonde, her hair tied back and her make-up was light. She had on a dress that somewhat matched Zayn's, and Harry thought that was adorable.

"Hi, I'm Perrie Edwards." She said, holding out her manicured hand. Harry shook it, more eager to meet people than he was originally. He thought these guys would be absolutely boring and stuck-up, but it turns out they were actually really cool. Can't judge a book, right?"

"I'm Harry." Harry gave Louis a wink, using the new nickname he gave him. Louis still had the same smug look on his face, his glass shoved up to the brim of his nose.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled sweetly, turning her attention back to Zayn.

Things were interrupted when Harry heard his father call out to him. He turned on his heel, smiling at the man walking towards him. "Harold, I was thinking about things tonight and I have a proposition for you." He said excitedly, motioning him over to a more secluded spot. He excused himself from his new friends, following behind his father. They moved into a corner, away from the group of party-goers.

His father cleared his throat, "I know how you love music and such, and I was wondering if you'd like to play a piece tonight for my colleagues." He said, clasping his hands together in hope. Harry's jaw dropped, his face stricken in shock. Never in a million years would he things that his father would ask him to show off his musical talents.

"It would be my honor." Harry grinned widely, the eagerness running through his body.

"Great, I knew you'd love it. Prepare something and be back by the piano in ten minutes. I'll announce you and let you blow them away." His father gave Harry the same smile that was plastered on his own face. Someone called out his name, and he gave his son a little wave before he walked away. Harry did a little victory dance, stepping up the stairs and up to his bedroom. It took him about five minutes to find his absolute favorite song that he'd ever played, and he took the sheet downstairs to the piano. People were already starting to quieten down, his father holding a microphone at the front of the room. The piano had been moved, placed front-and-center on the small stage in the dining hall.

Hsi father tapped the microphone, giving the crown a warning to silence, "Good evening, I hope you all are having a wonderful night. As most of you know, or I hope you know-" The crowd let out a laugh, "I'm Des Styles. Tonight my son, Harry, would love to have the honor of playing a song for you." Des turned back to Harry, who was now positioned upright at the piano, "I hope you enjoy."

Harry cleared his throat, placing his fingers on the familiar white and black keys. The passion exerted from his fingertips as the lovely song erupted from the piano, leaving everyone in absolute silence. He tried to focus down on his piano, but his eyes eventually wandered out to the crowd, looking for Louis. He spotted him about halfway through, making a goofy smile appear on his face. The notes came more easily to him now, running through his veins and begging to be let out. He finished the song with a light note, huffing out a breath and placing his head down. Everyone in the room clapped mannerly, some with smiles on their faces and even some wiping their eyes. Harry giggled as he heard Niall let out a yell, chanting his name.

Walking with pride, Harry made his way back to his new circle of friends. They all congratulated him, patting him on the back and telling him that it was the most beautiful thing they'd ever heard. Everything was like a blur to Harry, still coming out of his zone that he got from being on stage. Something seemed off though, and Harry noticed what it was immediately.

"Where did Louis go?" He asked, turning in a circle and ending back up facing Liam and Niall.

"Right after you performed he said he'd be right back, but he never said where he went." Niall shrugged, taking a lazy sip of whatever was in his glass. Liam checked his watch, his eyes widening at the time.

"Shit, Niall, we have to leave soon. The babysitter's going to be pissed." He said worriedly, his face transforming from vogue model to small puppy.

"Ah, I forgot." Niall sighed, handing his glass off to Harry, "The joys of being a parent." He joked, pulling Harry in for a hug. Liam shook his hand and they walked off into the distance, leaving him alone until he found Zayn and Perrie among three other girls.

By the look on Zayn's face, Harry could tell he was thankful for his presence. "Harry mate, you did an amazing job!" Zayn smiled, moving him away from the four girls he was with. "Thank God you came, I'm so sick of hearing about dresses and purses it's not even funny." He laughed, and Harry gave him a pity laugh.

They talked between themselves for a while, the party thinning out around them. Eventually, Zayn and Perrie left themselves, and the house was empty short afterwords. Harry wasn't ready to sleep yet, still buzzed from the party and the small amount of alcohol he'd consumed. The only thing he could think about was Louis, and whether or not he'd see him again. He didn't happen to get his number before he left, since it had been such an abrupt exit. So as the maids came in to clean up the dining hall, Harry trudged up to his bedroom with disappointment.

He kicked off his dress shoes, leaving himself in his socks. He took off his suit coat, placing it on the chair in front of his desk. He was only in his white button down and his trousers now, laying sideways on his bed, tracing his fingers over the patterns of the duvet. Harry was snapped out of his daydreams by a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Harry asked, watching the closed door. Eventually it creaked open, his butler sticking his head through the door.

"Master Harold, you have a visitor." He said formally.

"Thank you. Oh, and I have a request, please call me Harry from now on." He smiled, giving his butler a pat on the back.

"Anything you desire, Master Harry." He winked, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Harry's head was spinning, wondering who could be visiting him this late. He usually never had visitors at all, especially not at midnight. He rubbed his sleepy eyes as he took a look in the mirror in the foyer, fixing his hair that was sticking in all different directions. He opened the door widely, revealing Louis on the other side. Harry's breath caught in his throat, not expecting him to be standing there. He had a bouquet of red roses in his hands, and he looked quite nervous.

"Sorry I left, I wanted to get you these." Louis trembled, holding out the bouquet, "You know, like in theater they throw flowers on stage after a good performance. But yours was marvelous so I got you a whole fucking bouquet." Louis laughed, making Harry blush and giggle at the same time.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me, thank you." Harry flustered, the smile not being able to fade from his face. It was silent for a couple seconds, Louis still standing on his front porch and Harry admiring the flowers.

"I've never really been to one of those theaters you mentioned, so maybe you can show me sometime?" Harry asked, leaning up against the door frame.

"I'd like that, yeah." Louis grinned, pulling out his cell phone, "Can I get your number so I can call you later? I'll just text you mine."

"Yeah, it's..." Harry recited off his phone number and they said their goodbyes. Harry hoped it wasn't totally creepy that he watched Louis walk down his cobblestone drive. He closed the door behind him, finally being able to catch his breath. He couldn't believe that Louis had liked him, and had even gone as far as buying him flowers.

Harry practically danced to the kitchen, filling up a vase with water and placing the roses in them. He carried them back to his room, placing him on his nightstand beside his bed. Harry stripped down to his boxers, turning his phone on as he climbed under the sheets. He had one new text from an unknown number: thought the flowers were as lovely as you... louis xx

He hugged his phone to his chest before placing it on his nightstand. He fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in a while.

-

Harry gave Louis a call early the next morning, hoping that he was still interested in him. They talked for a bit, bantering back and forth about the evening before and the show that Louis was taking Harry to. It sounded pretty interesting to Harry, even though theater wasn't his forte. However, Louis said it was a bit of a musical and that he just knew Harry would enjoy it, so he took his word for it.

He was stressed and he hadn't even left the house yet. Harry had about fifteen minutes to spare until he had to be on his way, so he combed his hair over and over again, making sure he looked absolutely perfect. It wasn't often that someone took a romantic interest in Harry, or any interest at all. He always felt like he was sort of just existing around everyone else, watching them all succeed and live their own lives while he was forced to be something he wasn't.

So basically, Louis asking him out was a big deal because not only did Harry like him, but his parents definitely liked him. When they'd found out about the date, his father had almost cried with joy and his mother was already getting out the marital magazines. They knew Louis Tomlinson because, well, he was Louis fucking Tomlinson, one of the best lawyers in the entire county. Knowing that their son had snagged a renowned lawyer had made them pleased with Harry for once in his life.

Back to the point, Harry really liked Louis. Having crushes wasn't really an option for Harry, since his entire life was the inside of the latest law book. Sure, he'd been attracted to people but he didn't have the time to actually act on his feelings and have real dates. Now that he was older and could make decisions more so for himself, he could tell that this was indeed a crush.

The clock began to sing it's terrifying music, letting Harry know it was time to leave. He shoved his phone in his pocket, pulling his dress shoes over his abnormally large feet, and taking a dash for the door.

As always, his range rover was parked to the far left of the three car garage. Harry fished his keys off the key ring and made his way to the barely-used car. He jammed the keys in the ignition, taking one last look into the mirror before opening the garage and going in reverse down the driveway.

It had been a while since Harry had actually driven his car, since it was a rarity that he left the house, the only exception being when he was at school. The range rover still smelled new, not a scratch on the outside and not a hint of being used on the interior. The only thing that indicated that it wasn't brand new was the stack of albums that resided in the glove box. Harry had always been a fan of the 'rock n' roll' genre, so he'd stolen a couple of his parents albums and stashed them in the car.

Harry popped in one of his favorite albums, getting him even more pumped up for his date tonight. He tapped the steering wheel with his fingers, singing along with the lyrics at the top of his lungs. He may or may not have been head banging at a couple traffic lights.

Despite his clean-cut appearance and classical mindset, Harry consider himself to be to be a rock star. Of course, he didn't want to have such a superior approach like everything thought he did. Harry wanted to rip his jeans and bust out a leather jacket and let his curls go untamed, but instead he was forced to dress like a man who spent his days drooling over a monitor at a corporation office.

It had just dawned in Harry's mind that Louis thought that Harry was into law like he was. Harry felt a pang of guilt develop in his stomach from not telling Louis the truth, but he didn't exactly tell him a lie. Either way, Harry would make sure that him and Louis got to know each other. Their real selves.

The rest of the drive there, Harry spent his time jamming out to his music and thinking about Louis. Louis had been all that Harry had been thinking about for the last twenty-four hours, and he felt like it wasn't going to end anytime soon. Harry was so excited to see him again, he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

One album and an hour later, Harry pulled into the parking lot of the local theater. He felt like he'd been here before, but it could of just been through the moments of seeing it on the news over the course of his lifetime. The place was quite exquisite with its plethora of greenery surrounding the gray, brick building. Glass windows showed off a water fountain that was spilling into a tiny pond on the inside, and the marble floors and walls that the building had to offer. Harry could see several faceless people on the inside, waiting in the lobby of the large theater. He huffed out a breath of relief, thanking the lord that he wasn't late to his first date with someone as special as Louis.

The inside of the theatre was just as beautiful as the images from the outside of the window had shown. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating the maroon room with a dim yellow color. Harry tried to find Louis in the dimmed lighting, but he was having no such luck. Height wasn't a problem for Harry, since he was almost six feet tall, but his eyesight was the problem. He'd never had perfect vision, but he never did anything about it. So trying to spot Louis' brown locks in the crowd was like trying to find Waldo.

Having no luck, Harry sent off a text to Louis, 'i'm here but i can't find ya, so come find me! i'm the gangling idiot in the blue shirt! xx' He stared at his phone, occasionally glancing up to see if he could spot him. Harry saw that he had read the message now, so he shoved it into the back pocket of his khakis.

After about three minutes, the crowd was starting to thin out and Harry was getting worried, but then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Harry turned on the heel of his dress shoes to find Louis behind him in all of his gorgeous glory. His hair was different than it was the night before, his caramel locks swirled at the front of his hair like Clark Kent's. His outfit was more casual than his suit that he was wearing last night, settling for a lavender button down and dark grey slacks. Harry was speechless in awe of Louis, only being able to say something that was completely incoherent.

Louis went in for a hug, standing up on his tip-toes to reach Harry, "I'm so glad you wanted to come with!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Harry breathed in the scent that was Louis, a mix of chocolate and laundry detergent, "How could I decline a gorgeous lad like you?" Harry asked.

Louis almost swooned on the spot, because, fuck, Harry was such a charmer. Of course he had that awkward type of appeal, but Louis always found guys that were awkward very attractive. Harry, on the other hand, thought the opposite. He loved that Louis was more outgoing and spontaneous, because who else would rush out of a very important party to get someone they were interested in a boquet of flowers?

"You're right, that was a stupid question." Louis rolled his eyes playfully, making Harry giggle like a third grader who just got their first crush. Harry picked up that Louis was the conceited type for some reason, and that made him like him a hundred times more.

"So what show are you escorting me to?" Harry asked, linking his arm into Louis' as he lead him towards the theater doors. Harry had no idea what they were going to see and he had put his full trust into Louis.

Louis tapped his chin with his free hand, "We're going to see a live S&M show." He said, his voice serious.

Harry's eyes widened, "Um, kinky?" He replied awkwardly, his heart pounding in his chest.

Louis let out an obnoxious laugh, which made little crinkles form on the ridges of his cerulean blue eyes, "Relax, it was a joke, you twat. The local high school is doing a musical based of Bonnie & Clyde."

Sighing out in relief, Harry said, "You shouldn't joke like that on a first date, for a second I thought you were into that shit."

"Ah, sweetheart, you'll find that out later." Louis winked, pulling his and Harry's tickets from his back pocket and handing them to the ticket collector. He nodded at the two of them as they walked through the doors, and Harry was breathless. This place was bigger and more spectacular than any theater he'd ever been inside of. The seats were the same maroon color as the rest of the venue, making it look like one of those fancy places from the early nineteen hundreds.

"What do you think of the place?" Louis asked, squeezing Harry's bicep.

"It's lovely, never seen anything like it before." Harry gushed, looking back at Louis with an excited smile. Louis was wearing a smug face, his eyes twinkling in the dim light of the room.

"Glad you like it, now let's go find our seats." Louis handed Harry his ticket as he peaked over the people in front of them. "Maybe you'd be better at this, yeah? You've got to be at least six feet tall."

"Five eleven actually, get your facts straight." Harry teased, squinting at the numbers on the seats.

"Stop being a twat and find our seats." Louis said boldly, his voice laced with his dry humor. If it was anyone else, Harry would of taken it offensively, but this seemed to be Louis' personality. Harry found their seats eventually, his eyes burning from focusing on the small numbers for so long. They were pretty close to the stage and that gave Harry nervous flutters. Since he'd never been to an event like this, he had no idea what to do and, shit, they were so close to the stage.

They got settled into their seats, Louis sitting the the left of Harry, which please him. Harry had a tendency of leaning to his left, and he didn't want Louis to think he was trying to avoid him, because that was the last thing he wanted to do tonight. He wanted to get so fucking close to Louis, to breathe him and kiss his neck and-

"You look like you're really concentrated on the curtain." Louis joked, making Harry jump a bit in his seat. He cleared his seat, averting his eyes to Louis, You alright, Harry?"

Harry wiped his sweaty palms on his khakis, "Yeah, yeah, shit, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, just can't believe I'm here with, well, you." Harry blushed, his dimples caving into his smile.

"If I had emotions, I'd think that was really sweet." Louis replied, his lips curling into a sweet smile.

"I didn't know you were such a twat." Harry said, giving Louis a taste of his own medicine. Louis' opened his mouth in awe, but he looked amused.

Louis smirked, "Never had anyone talk back to me, usually scared them all off. Maybe I'll keep you." Louis ruffled his hand through Harry's hair, and he melted under his touch. He wanted Louis' hands, everywhere: on his torso, running through his hair, just, everywhere.

The red curtain started to rise, showing off a decorative scene on the stage. The theater got quiet in a scary amount of time, leaving the respect to the actors on stage. Harry glanced over at Louis, who was completely enthralled with the scene in front of him. His chin was resting on his dainty fist, his eyes squinted at the stage, and wonder in his eyes. Harry's heart fluttered, loving to see Louis so concentrated on something. He kept having thoughts, bad thoughts, about Louis, and he couldn't even focus on what the hell was even happening on stage.

At halftime, Louis got up from his seat, "How about I go get us something to drink?"

"That'd be great, yeah." Harry said, reaching for his wallet in his back pocket. He felt his arm sting from the slap of another hand.

"If you take money out of your wallet to pay, I'll be angry with you." Louis pouted, trying to look intimidating, but it just made Harry giggle.

"I'll just take a coke, if that's alright." Harry grinned, watching Louis nod and walk off. He totally didn't stare at his bum when he walked off, but if he did, he would have to admit that it was fucking fantastic. Harry waited about five minutes until Louis came back with two cups in his hands, handing one off to Harry. "Thanks." He said, taking a sip from the straw. If it wasn't totally creepy, Harry watched the way Louis' lips fit around his own straw. Harry cursed himself in his mind, shaking his head of curls as a way to stop the thoughts.

Louis glanced at Harry from the corner of his eye, and he swore Harry was watching his lips. Wanting to be a tease, Louis hollowed his cheeks in as he sucked his drink threw the straw, and he watched as Harry tensed. He pulled his lips off the straw, looking slowly over at him, "Want try it?"

Harry gulped, "What is it?" He asked, eyeing the gunky, off-white liquid in the clear glass.

"It's coffee, just try it." Louis extended the cup towards Harry, who took it with shaking hands. Harry took a sip of the coffee, letting the somewhat-chocolaty taste trickle down his throat. He handed the drink back to Louis.

"That's really good, what is it?" Harry asked curiously, watching as Louis put his lips right where Harry's were.

"It's a white chocolate mocha. They usually don't make them, but I'm tight with the manager of this place." Louis said with pride, his eyes grazing up to the stage. "How are you liking the show so far, by the way?"

Harry clapped his hands together, his face lighting up, "It's the best musical I've ever seen!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this the only musical you've ever seen?" Louis said, starting a bit of a banter.

"No correction needed." Harry replied, smirking at Louis as the lights dimmed again, hinting that the show was about to begin again. About halfway through the show, Louis tested the boundaries and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry liked the gesture, resting his head over Louis' after a couple minutes of getting used to the feel of his head on his shoulder. It was quite nice, and Harry liked that Louis wanted to be close to him also.

When the show ended, Louis and Harry walked out of the theater hand-in-hand. Harry was nervous that he'd mess up something as simple as hand holding, but as soon as his hand enveloped Louis', he felt all the nervousness wash away. They walked to Louis' car and they made plans to meet again, Harry walking alone back to his car. Once he was out of earshot, he did a little victory sing-song in the crowded parking lot, frightening an older couple that was near him.

Harry didn't care though, all that mattered was that Louis liked him, and that he wanted to see him again.

They did end up seeing each other again, and again, and again. Each time they went somewhere different, showing off different aspects of who they were, but never once did Harry mention his love for music. Louis found it strange, since the first night that they met he had seemed so enthralled with it.

So after they went out for another exquisite dinner, Louis had invited Harry back to his flat. The second Louis had unlocked the doors and let Harry inside, he had him pushed up against the wall, his warm breath lingering over Harry's neck. Louis trailed wet kisses up Harry's neck, sucking bruises onto his jawline. Harry groaned, grabbing Louis' head and bringing his lips up to his own. Louis' lips tasted like the caramel coffee he had downed on the way home and, well, like Louis. Of course they had kissed before, but not like _this_.

Harry was running his hands along Louis' back, playing with the hem of his shirt. Louis was practically standing on his tip-toes to reach Harry's lips, kissing them until they were swollen and pink in color. Louis pulled off of him, tracing his fingertips down Harry's arm, "How about we take this to my room, yeah?"

"Took you long enough." Harry murmured out, letting Louis lace their hands together and lead them to his bedroom.

Harry had been in Louis' bedroom, but they had never done anything more than cuddle, but tonight, Harry had a feeling that they were going to be doing a lot more than cuddling. 

Louis tightened his grip, manhandling Harry so that he was laying down on the comforter. Louis climbed on top of him, his knees positioned on the outskirts of Harry's hips. Louis grinded down on Harry's hardening crotch, making him moan pornographically and arch his back in lust. Louis relaxed on top of him, asking, "Do you remember the first time we met?"

Harry laughed, "What kind of question is that? Of course I remember the first time we met."

Louis bit his lip, "Remember when you played that song on the piano? God, that drove me crazy." Louis recalled, looking up at the ceiling. Harry didn't say anything, just grinning to himself and waiting for Louis to continue. "Anyway, I was thinking maybe you could...well, play me like you played your piano."

Harry almost cummed in his boxer shorts at the thought of running his fingers along Louis' tummy, doing two of his favorite things at the same time. "Y-yeah." Harry choked out, letting Louis flip them over so Harry was on top.

Harry watches as Louis removes his shirt, laying with his hands behind his head. Harry hesitated, raising his bony fingers above Louis' stomach, tapping down on his skin as he played out the notes. He hummed quietly to himself as he rested his fingertips on Louis' skin. Louis stayed silent the entire time, watching the way Harry gently pressed his fingers onto his tummy.

When he finished, Harry hung his head down before looking back at Louis, who was in complete awe. "That was fucking beautiful." Louis stated, his jaw slack.

"Really?" Harry asked, his face lighting up. Louis nodded in a 'duh' kind of matter.

"Seriously Harry, if you could do that on a person, just imagine all that you could do on a piano." Louis elaborated, sitting up on his elbows.

"Well, I do, just not a lot anymore I guess. School takes up a lot of time, even though that's like, my only passion." Harry said, giving Louis a slanted smile.

"Ah, I see what you mean." Louis said, pecking Harry on the lips, "Now let's do what we came in here for, yeah?"

Harry nodded, letting Louis flip him back over on his back. Louis kissed him slower this time, running his tongue across Harry's bottom lip. Their tongues swirled together, teeth clanging together, and their lips becoming rough and puffy.

Louis broke away from the kiss to undress them both, tossing their clothes onto a pile on the floor. Louis tucked his thumb into the waistband of his boxers, asking, "'take these off?"

"Please," Harry whined, shivering as Louis' cold fingers brushed his thighs. His hardening cock freed itself, Louis' eyes widening.

"So fucking pretty, Harry." Louis said, grasping his hand around Harry's cock that was curling over his stomach. He hovered his lips over the tip, circling his tongue around it. Harry groaned, his shaking hands grabbing onto the back of Louis' hair.

"Please, Lou." Harry begged, his voice a higher pitch than usual. Louis followed his orders, bobbing his head on Harry's cock, his hand stroking what his mouth couldn't reach. Harry bucked his hips, his cock touching the back of Louis' throat, making him gag a bit. Louis pulled backwards to catch his breath and to blink back the tears that were forming in his eyes. "Shit, sorry Lou, fuck. I didn't mean to, shit." Harry scrambled, his eyes getting bigger in fear.

Louis made eye contact with him again, "Shit, no, Harry. That was fine, that was perfectly fine, you can do it again, you know, if you want." Louis stuttered out, regaining his breath. He went down on Harry again, hollowing his cheeks and using his tongue to lick the underside of Harry's cock. Harry started swiveling his hips, but not forcing himself as much as he did last time. Harry's cock grazed the back of Louis' throat, making the tears spring to his eyes again, but he ignored it this time. 

"'m gonna cum, Lou." Harry huffed out, running his hands through Louis hair again. Louis popped off, stroking Harry off. He squeezed his hand tighter as he neared the head of his cock, making Harry's eyes roll back into his head. Spurts of white shot out of his cock, getting on Louis' hand and Harry's stomach. He groaned in ecstasy, "'want you to fuck me." 

"Want to fuck you." Louis said, reaching his hand under his pillow for the lube that he'd stashed under there earlier. 

Harry laughed, "Were you planning on getting a fuck in tonight?" 

Louis shrugs, "Been wantin' to fuck you for a long time." Louis ripped open the packet with his teeth, squirting it across his fingers, and sticking a digit inside of Harry without warning. Louis rubbed the inside of Harry's walls, inserting another finger inside when necessary. Harry let's out a content sigh, his body tensing up around Louis' fingers. Harry let's out a distressed whine was Louis adds in his last finger, spreading them open and curling them inward. He intentionally brushes his fingertips across Harry's prostate, making his breathing hitch and become sporadic.

"Doesn't that feel good?" Louis teases, repeatedly bumping his fingers into Louis' sweet spot.

Harry nods, circling his hips around the sheets to get a fuller feel of Louis' fingers. He lets out a tiny shriek, somewhat satisfying Louis. Pre-cum started to drip from the head of his aching cock, getting himself off to the sight of Harry already looking so wrecked beneath him. 

All he could think about was Louis and his pretty face and his fringey hair and how his blue eyes were sparkling above him, and, _Oh, God_ , it was driving Harry insane. He needed Louis to be inside of him, to fill him up with everything he had until he couldn't stand it anymore. 

Watching as Harry thrusts himself into Louis' fingers, he scoffs out, "Thought you were a good boy, Harold. 'Being so naughty for me." Louis smirks, calling Harry by his real name, which puts him over the edge. 

Pulling his fingers out, Louis reaches for the lube again and begins to cover himself with it. Louis catches Harry's gaze, which is wide and pleading, along with the image of his curls matted to his forehead and his swollen lips catching breaths, begging to be kissed. 

Harry's arms are shaking beneath him as he props himself up on his elbows, his legs wrapping themselves around Louis. Harry's legs are open so wide that Louis can't stand to look at the sight any longer without doing something. Louis uses his hand to guide himself into Harry's puckering hole, stopping when he's fully inside of him. 

Harry's trembling under Louis, impatiently watching him drag himself out a couple inches before filling him up again. Louis grabs hold of Harry's hips to keep his balance as he pushes himself inward and outward of Harry's hole. 

This was all making it difficult for Harry to think, Louis' thrusts gradually increasing in speed. Harry scrambles, searching for something, anything, to grab a hold of. At first, he's gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turn white, but then he's reaching for his own cock to fill the empty void of friction. Louis swats his hand away, shaking his head and saying, "Don't touch yourself, _mine_."

Harry nodded, and Louis slowed down as he slid his hand up and down his cock, from the tip all the way down to his balls, making Harry shiver everywhere. Harry can feel his orgasm starting to build, his muscles clenching in his tummy as Louis starts to grind himself into him, then starting to thrust into Harry again. 

Louis raises up again, fully pushing himself into Harry and letting himself unravel without much warning. Harry, feeling full, begins to whimper and tear up as he cums not long afterwards, onto both of his own and Louis' stomachs. 

Louis pulls out, cum dripping out of Harry's hole and onto the sheets. Harry's breaths and motions are erratic as he regains his composure, his mouth hung open and breaths wheezing out. Louis lays down next to him, not in as bad of a state as Harry, though. Harry looked absolutely wrecked, his face flushed and his forehead covered in sweat. Louis wipes the unruly curls from his face, planting a kiss on his temple. 

"How was it?" Louis asks, his voice shaky. Harry tries to gather his thoughts, and, _fuck_ , he couldn't even make out what Louis had even asked him. 

Harry shuddered, barely even able to get out a coherent sentence, "Best...ever...had." Was all that Louis could understand, and that was good enough for him. 

After Harry returned to his normal state of mind, they cuddled together in the bed, Harry having to borrow a pair of Louis' pajamas. Louis tussled his hands through Harry's hair, asking, "Why aren't you a music major, since you said that was your passion." 

Hesitant to answer, Harry shrugged, "My father wants me to be a professional lawyer like him but, that's not me at all." 

Louis' lips formed an o-shape, "Makes sense, but it's your life, not his. He should understand that." 

"He's stubborn," Harry fired back quickly, "I've tried but it's no use, so I've just learned to accept it." 

Louis poked him in the side, "Hey, hey, stand up for yourself. Tell him exactly what you think of him and live for you, because at the end of the day you're the only person you have. Well, besides me of course." Louis teased, pecking him on the cheek once again. 

Harry grinned, "I supposed your right, I'll talk to him about it." 

"Good, now let's get some sleep, babe." Louis said, flipping off the lamp on the nightstand and cuddling into Harry, attempting to be the big spoon. Harry wasn't having it, though. He flipped Louis over to his other side, intertwining his limbs into Louis'.

A couple weeks later, Harry talked with his father and told him that he was sick of being treated like a child. He had officially changed his major from 'business law' to 'performing arts', which was like the icing on the cake for him. Of course, his father absolutely flipped out, telling Harry that he would no longer support his funds to attend University, but Louis had already told Harry if worse came to worse, he could pay off the last few years of Harry's education. 

Most importantly, Harry moved into Louis' flat. They acted like an average couple, going to school and to work daily and coming home at night to spend the rest of their time together or with their close friends. Tonight, they were having a celebration for Harry, since he was crowned as the strongest vocalist in his class, and had been chosen to perform at the University talent show. He played the song that he'd played the first night he met Louis, only to write lyrics along with it. Harry got a standing ovation at the end of the performance, thanking his teacher and his wonderful boyfriend, Louis, for all the support.

All of their friends were over, Zayn and Perrie, Niall and Liam and, yes, they had brought their daughter along. At the moment they were gathered around the table, empty dishes on the table, and half-filled wine glasses in front of them. Niall and Liam's daughter was in her high chair, singing some Irish folk song that Niall had taught her while Liam rolled his eyes. Harry and Louis joined in, belting out lyrics that were completely incorrect, but they didn't care. 

Harry stopped singing for a second, his mind going fuzzy as he took in the scene around him. He had some of the best friends that he could of ever asked for, and his boyfriend was absolutely perfect, and he only expected to have someone like him in his dreams. For the first time in his life, Harry felt like he belonged to something, and he loved it.


End file.
